Digimon Tamers: Friends and Foes
by Knight Of Light
Summary: **Complete**Takes place a year after the D-Reaper was defeated. The tamers meet a new tamer and his Digimon partner is Omnimon!? And when they have to fight a Digimon more powerful then Omnimon, the tamers will have to fight to survive. Rukato/LeeJuri
1. The New Tamer Comes

Me: All right! Here I go with my very first Digimon fic!  
  
Terriermon: Momentai, you really think you can pull this one off?  
  
Me: Sure..I think.  
  
Terriermon: You better be sure or wil end up dead.  
  
Henry: Terriermon!!  
  
Me: Well, here is the first chapter to: "Friends and Foes." By the way this WILL have Rukato and LeeJuri, enjoy! Oh, and sorry if some characters are out-of-character.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 1: The New Tamer Comes.  
  
It was a nice and cool Saturday afternoon, people relaxing in Shinjuku Park, or walking in it. That's exactly what Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka were doing. Holding hands and walking around the park, trying to have a nice Saturday with no Digimon interruptions. Renamon and Guilmon weren't too far behind, both of them knew that they wanted some time alone.  
  
Henry Wong and Jeri Katou were in the same park as well, not walking, but laying down under the shade together. Terriermon was bored out of his mind so decided to tell some jokes to Leomon, which he really appreiciated and laughed at most of them. Everything was going just fine..until a opening in the sky came and alerted all the Tamers in Shinjuku Park, and the other people there. The Digital World opening made a loud noise.  
  
Guilmon and Renamon came up to wear Takato and Rika were and stood infront of them, ready for battle. "What is it Guilmon?" asked Takato as he looked up from where he was at the opening which had electirc sparks coming out from now. Before Guilmon could answer, a boy and his Digimon partner came flying out, the landed hard on the other side of Shinjuku Park. "Let's check it out." Rika suggested and they ran off, and not to far behind them was Henry, Jeri, Leomon, and Terriermon who was on Henry.  
  
When they arrived at the area, they saw that the boy was already up and his Digimon partner also. The boy noticed Rika and Takato and their Digimon. "Hey, are you Tamers also?" the boy asked, and as he said that Henry and co. arrived and were right next to Takato and Rika. "Yeah we are, who are you?" asked Takato. "My name is Richard Bakuryu, I was orginally here playing the Digimon card game then I got sucked into a portal and I had Omnimon with me, and I've lived in the Digital World for a year I think." Richard said thinking for a moment.  
  
Takato pulled out his Digivice and scanned the Digimon. "Omnimon: His level is beyond Mega, he's a vaccine type Digimon, his Transending Sword and Supreme Cannon sound as deadly as the D-Reaper. He's the combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!" Takato said with amazement. "Yeah, that's about all of it." said Richard.  
  
"How old are you, and how come you came back to the Real World?" Jeri asked since no one else did. "I'm thirteen and I came back because I was fighting an evil yet powerful Digimon named ChaosWolfmon, his name doesn't sound so strong but in reality he is. And by the way what are your names?" Richard asked after his small explanation. Richard had looked kind of like Ryo in a way. He had pants on that had a red stripe going down the front of the pants on both legs, he had sneakers, he wore a black sleeveless shirt and on his left arm he had a goldish color metal object that went down his arm but stopped at his hand, he wore sleeveless gloves,(a/n I think thats what their called, there gloves but when you put them on you can see your fingers.) he wore a red scarf, and he had dark brown hair which was spiked in a weird shape and had dark brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Takato and this is my Digimon partner Guilmon."  
  
"I'm Rika and this is Renamon."  
  
"I'm Henry and this is Terriermon, he has a big mouth so don't take some stuff seriously that he says."  
  
"Momentai!"  
  
"And I'm Jeri and this is Leomon."  
  
Everyone greeted the new tamer with shaking hands and looking forward to fight beside them. "Richard, I feel him coming.." Omnimon said solemnly. Richard turned around and looked at his partner. "You can't be serious, didn't we at least cause some damage to him?!" Richard nearly yelled. All the tamers had no clue what was going on and was hoping that Richard would tell them. "That is more powerful then I am, we bearly scratched him." Omnimon said even more solemnly.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Takato.  
  
"ChaosWolfmon is coming to the real world...he's going to come and destroy this whole world if we don't stop him. The D-Reaper you fought last year was nothing compare to this Digimon, even me and Omnimon weren't even able to put a sctratch on him!" said Richard, "We have two weeks until he's here." Omnimon added in.  
  
"Two weeks huh? I think that should be enough time to tell the others and get prepared." said Henry looking at eveyrone for an okay. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Who else is there?" asked Richard.  
  
"Well, it's just Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Susie, and possibly Calumon if he wants to help." Rika said. "Ryo huh? I heard that name before, he was named the Digimon King." said Richard, informing the Tamers information they already knew.  
  
As if on cue, Ryo had come down on Cyberdramon. "Someone call?" Ryo asked. "I didn't actually call but I said your name." Richard said walking up to Ryo. Richard put his hand out for a shake then said, "I'm Richard."  
  
"Ryo, and this is Cyberdramon."  
  
Cyberdramon didn't look so happy to Richard, he was staring at Omnimon for maybe a fight. Ryo caught this and told him no, he's a friend, not a foe. "So, where's everyone else?" asked Ryo. "We don't know, most likely home." said Jeri. "But we better hurry and find them, and since you barely came, I'll fill you in on what's going on." Richard said to Ryo. Richard explained eveyrthing there was to explain.  
  
"Takato, I'm getting hungry." said Guilmon rubbing his stomach. "Okay, when we go to find the others we'll get something to eat okay boy?" said Takato looking down at his Digimon. "Okay, Takatomon." Guilmon said smiling. "And what'd I tell you about calling me Takatomon." said Takato smiling.  
  
"Okay, so where to now?" asked Richard.  
  
"Well, first we should we should get everyone else and then tell them what's going to happen. Then we start to prepare for the battle." said Henry stating it and suggesting it. "Sounds good." Renamon said. "Okay, me and Omnimon will follow you, just lead us there." said Richard getting on Omnimon's shoulder. "Ok!" said Takato and the tamers, except for Ryo and Richard who flew, ran off to find and get the other tamers. (a/n hey can Omnimon fly? Becuase in the Digimon movie he was floating around and when he charged at Diaboromon he kinda flew, if you know please tell me.)  
  
Looks like the tamers will have one more battle that is either being alive or being dead. I hope the tamers are up for this one. So stay tuned for the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Me: Okay, I think I did all right.  
  
Jeri: How come I hardly said anything?  
  
Me: Err..Becuase you had nothing to say?  
  
Jeri: Maybe..  
  
Me: Okay, well, Plz review, no flamies, and if you have any questions go ahead and ask them. Well Later! 


	2. The Tamers Meeting

Me: Wow, look at my two reviews.  
  
Terriermon: Don't look like nothing to me.  
  
Me: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Rika: Why is it that you and Terriermon get into fights, or arguments as some call them.  
  
Me/Terriermon: Becuase he has a big mouth!  
  
Rika: Mmmhhhmm..  
  
Me: Okay..well, On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I only own Richard.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 2: The Tamers Meeting.  
  
The tamers were on a good roll picking up everyone, they had already picked up Susie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, and Calumon. Calumon kept looking at Richard weird. Richard just stood there on Omnimon as he was flying, following the other tamers. "Do you have any cream puffs?" Calumon finally asked. "Yeah, I think I do." said Richard searching his pocket. He found one and tossed it Calumon who gladly grabbed it and started eating it. Richard couldn't help but smile.  
  
The tamers arrived at Kazu's house, and Takato found a note. Takato read it, then put it back on the door. It was originally for his mom, but Takato didn't really care they had more important matters to deal with. "Kazu is at Kenta's house." said Takato to the other Tamers. Everyone nodded except for Calumon who was eating a cream puff.  
  
The tamers ran off once again to get Kazu and Kenta. They finally arrived at Kenta's house, and there they decided to rest and have the meeting there.  
  
"Okay, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon this is Richard and Omnimon." Henry said pointing to Richard and Omnimon.  
  
"Omnimon?"  
  
"From Digimon: The Movie? The combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon?"  
  
"And--"  
  
"Calm down you two, you're starting to scare me even more then you have." said Rika pretty harsh to both Kazu and Kenta. "Hey! Well, you always scare us with your snotty attitude!" said Kazu. "Grrr..what did you say!? I dare you to say that again! I dare you!" Rika yelled, and had to be held back by Takato. "Stop, don't be fighting. We're suppose to be helping eachother for this next battle, not trying to kill each other before the battle even comes!" Jeri said making sure everyone heard.  
  
"Momentai, don't worry I think they get the idea with the loud voice of yours." Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Okay, since most of you know what's going to happen I'll tell the others what's going to happen. Okay, theres an evil Digimon named ChaosWolfmon who I was fighting in the Digital World. This Digimon is more powerful then the D-Reaper you guys fought." Richard said explaining all the rest of it. "And so, we have two weeks to prepare." said Richard finishing up his speech.  
  
"Geez, nothing was more boring then that, an old man could tell a more better story."  
  
"Terriermon!!"  
  
Richard just laughed. "Anyways, we need to figure out a plan or prepare for the battle." Richard stated. "I know! We bring lots of Guilmon bread!" Guilmon said with a happy smile. Everyone sweatdropped. "Since the Digital World opening is always in Shinjuku park, we separate into four different groups to cover it all. Then when he comes, we Biomerge, and attack him from each area." said Jeri with the best plan yet. "I think it sounds good." said Richard. "Yeah, sounds good to me too." Ryo said nodding. Henry just smiled at his girlfriend. "You can thank me later Henry." Jeri whispered to him, which made Henry blush a deep red.  
  
"Well then it's settled." Richard declared. "Uh, Richard, can you say that again. I got confused." Mako said. "Okay, I'll go over it again." Richard said, going over it again for Mako. Then Susie had a question, then Ai and Mako had a question. Then finally they understood, and left Richard with a big headache.  
  
"Okay, everyone here's the plan. Me and Rika will be at the North part of the park, Henry and Jeri will go to the East part of it, Kazu and Kenta in the South, and Richard, Ai, Mako, and Susie will be on the west part. Now we will be doing various drills so we now we're ready. Sound good?" asked Takato as he had the map of Shinjuku Park infront of him. "Oh, and we'll by Walkie-Talkie's too communicate during the drills in case anything goes wrong. If you have a pair you have to share one, if you don't sorry got to go buy a pair." Takato said.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll be going back home." said Richard smiling a bit.  
  
"Let's go get that evil kitty-cat!" Calumon said jumping around.  
  
Everyone laughed, they decided to stay at Kenta's house so they could relax for the rest of the day, because ChaosWolfmon could come any time. They had a fun time, some of Terriermon's jokes were actually funny to all of them. It got late and they all walked home. Takato walked Rika home, and Henry walked Jeri home. Richard flew to his house on Omnimon, he wondered what his parents would say once he saw them again.  
  
"Omnimon, do you think Mom and Dad will be mad at me for leaving for a whole year?"  
  
"They can't be mad at you, because you came to the Digital World without knowing it. You were forced to, as some might say. Don't worry about it Richard, it'll go okay."  
  
"Thanks Omnimon. Hey, and do you think me and you could Biomerge. Like to a level called Supreme or something?"  
  
"Hey, you never know. Anything could happen, just believe in yourself."  
  
"Ha ha, you sound like one of those guys on one of those commercials." Both Omnimon and Richard laughed as they flew home.  
  
On the other side of town, Takato had arrived at Rika's house. "Thanks Takato, see you tomorrow." Rika said kissing Takato's cheek then walking inside with Renamon following. "C'mon Guilmon, time to go home." said Takato walking out the front yard of Rika's house.  
  
On the opposite side of town, Henry arrived at Jeri's house. Leomon was right next to Jeri, and Terriermon was on Henry. "Thanks for walking me back home." Jeri said kissing Henry on the cheeck. Henry blushed, "It was no problem at all." Jeri just smiled. "Bye." Jeri said as she walked into the house with Leomon. "Looks like someone's turning as red as Guilmon." Terriermon said smirking. "Oh, be quiet." Henry said walking to his house.  
  
"Momentai!"  
  
"Oh Momentai yourself."  
  
Seems like the tamers are already ready for the battle. But can ChaosWolfmon be as strong as Richard says he is. You'll have to wait and find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Me: Haha, I got two chapters to two different stories done in one day!  
  
Guilmon: Is that good?  
  
Me: Yeah it's good, I've never actually done that. And you know, I can do a good impression of you, Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon: Cool! Can you make Guilmon Bread?  
  
Me: Nope, anyways, Plz Review! No flamies. Thanks, Later! 


	3. Back Home Again, Training Drills.

Me: Hello!!! Everybody!! And you are now...  
  
Rika: Can we just go on with the story without your blabbing.  
  
Me: *eye twitches* No, because I am the author here and..  
  
Terriermon: And we need to get to the story because, well, we just need to!  
  
Me: All right! That's it! You guys are gone! *chases after Terriermon and Rika*  
  
Takato: Uhm..I better go help Rika, *runs off*  
  
Terriermon: *comes running back* Get on with the story...Please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only own Richard, ChaosWolfmon and the word Flamies!(a/n Dont ask about it)  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 3: Back Home Again, Training Drills.  
  
Richard came off of Omnimon as they arrived at the Bakuryu residence. Richard walked up to the front door. He lifted the mat for his key. He grabbed it and opened the door. "Hello? Mom? Dad? I'm home!" said Richard looking around his house. Richard walked to the kitchen where his mom was usually at.  
  
No one was there. Richard know got a little bit worried. He then heard steps coming down from upstairs.  
  
"Richard?" a voice called out.  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
Richard turned around the corner and saw his Dad there. A huge smile came upon his face. They came into a long hug. "Richard, I've missed you. Where have you been all this time?!" his father asked mad yet happy to see him again.  
  
"I went to the Digital World. I was playing the card game you bought me and I was sucked in. And I got Omnimon there." said Richard explaining as he went outside and showed him Omnimon.  
  
"Where's Mom?"  
  
His Dad looked like a bullet just struck him, but then he calmed down and looked at Richard. "She..she left. I told her that you would come back but she wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Richard..." Mr. Bakuryu pulled Richard in a hug.  
  
As of the other tamers, they were in Shinjuku park. Each with a walkie- talkie in their hands. Except for Mako who was suppose to share with Richard. "Where's Richard?" asked Mako. "He said he needed to go back home for 2 reasons. First-he needed money to buy the walkie-talkies. Second-he wanted to see his parents again." Rika explained from the North end of the park.  
  
"Oh, so should we start?" Mako asked.  
  
"No, we have to wait for Richard. He should be back any minute." Takato said.  
  
Back to where Richard was, Richard had gotten Omnimon to go to his backyard. "Sorry buddy, you'll have to wait out here for a bit okay?" said Richard smiling. Omnimon just nodded. Richard walked back into the house and saw his father actually cooking.  
  
Richard smirked, "I see you learned to cook."  
  
"Yeah, well, ever since your mom left I had to feed myself some way."  
  
"You could just get take-out."  
  
"Cooking is easier, plus I won't waste gas."  
  
"Hmm, true." Richard got a plate and a glass and put them on the table. He got some soda an poured it into the cup and threw it back into the fridge before it closed. Richard grinned, "Oh yeah, score one for me!" said Richard still grinning. His father just laughed. The food was cooked and they sat down to eat.  
  
"This is good, Dad."  
  
"Thanks. I never thought I could cook Sushi so good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They ate peacefully. It was now time for Richard to leave. Richard had talked to his father a bit longer. Then Richard ran upstairs to his room, which was messy. He ran to his shelf and got some money and ran down and hopped onto Omnimon. "Dad, I'll be home soon. Me and my friends have something to do. I'll be back!!" Richard yelled as Omnimon flew to the nearest store.  
  
Richard had arrived and got headphone walkie-talkies with batteries. He paid for them and ran out onto Omnimon and flew off once again. He got the walkie-talkies working and was able to contact the tamers.  
  
"Takato, hey, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah Richard I can, where are you?"  
  
"I'm heading to Shinjuku Park."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Omnimon and Richard arrived shortly after Takato and Richard's small conversation. "Here Mako, sorry I was late." Richard said giving the other pair of Headphones. "It's Okay!." Mako said smiling. "All right, Richard's here so let's get this going." Rika said. "Right" all the tamers said at once. "Here we go, the enemy is here. Let's do it!" Takato said to the other tamers. All of them just jumped in the air and the Digimon attacked thin air.  
  
"PyroSphere!"  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
"Terrier Tornado!"  
  
"Fist of the beast king!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!"  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"Noogie Poke you in the eye Power!"  
  
All of the attacks hit eachother causing one big explosion, except for Calumon's. (a/n That includes Impmon's, MarineAngemon, and Lopmon. I just forgot what their attacks were called. ;;)  
  
"All right. That's good."  
  
"You bet it is Gogglehead."  
  
The tamers did drills over and over again until they had it. "Good work everyone. Let's wrap it up." Takato said. All the digimon were tired but knew that the upcoming battle would make them even more tired. The time was about 10:30, so even the tamers were tired.  
  
"Great job everyone. Now we only have about a week left until ChaosWolfmon comes. So, we have to be ready. Since everyone is tired we'll train on Sunday. Okay?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yeah. That sounds good." said Jeri. Everyone else nodded. Richard nodded. "Come on Omnimon." said Richard and he hopped on and he left for his house.  
  
"Why don't we have a quick trip, Omnimon."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Digimodify!  
  
"Digimodify!" Richard said swiping the card through his Digivice. "Speed, Activate."  
  
Omnimon then sped up which almost knocked Richard off of Omnimon, but Omnimon was able to get Richard back on him.  
  
"Hey Rika, would you like to come to dinner with me? Tomorrow?" Takato asked his girlfriend. "Sure, of course I will." said Rika smiling. Takato grabbed Rika's hand and he walked her home again. As of Henry and Jeri, Henry asked her if she would like to go somewhere tomorrow. Her Answer? "Of course." And pulled him into a small kiss. Both of them smiled. "C'mon Susie." Henry said, and Calumon went with them. And Impmon took Ai and Mako home. Kazu and Kenta we're already at their home, they were the first who wanted to get some sleep.  
  
But with none of them knowing it, the clouds in Shinjuku Park were darker then before. And all of them formed into one cloud.  
  
Looks like the tamers had a rough day, but why are the clouds forming? Is there going to be rain or a digital opening. Stay tuned for the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
Me: Ooh, most of you should know what's going on.  
  
Calumon: I don't! Tell me! Or I shall unleash my wrath!  
  
Me: Yeah, sure Calumon. Here have a cream puff. *tosses one to him and he happily eats it.* Some wrath he has. Anyways, Plz Review, No Flamies. Thanks Later. 


	4. Arrival Earlier Then Expected

Me: Well, here we go once again for a new chapter. Even though my computer is screwing up like heck, so what?! I'm gonna get you a new chapter no matter what!  
  
Terriermon: But, what if you die?  
  
Henry: Terriermon!  
  
Terriermon: What? I was just sayin'.  
  
Zero: Roar..(I'll make sure he stays alive)  
  
Me: Course you will, Zero. Your my buddy!  
  
Zero: Roar!(You bet I am!)  
  
Guilmon: Can we get with the story, please? I'm hungry and Takato's mom should have breakfast ready with Guilmon Bread!  
  
Me: Geez, all you think about is food, huh?  
  
Guilmon/Takato: *nod nod*  
  
Me: Oh, by the way, remember, anything can happen in a fiction story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I own Richard, ChaosWolfmon, the word Flamies, and the secret Digimon at the end of this chapter.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival Earlier Then Expected.  
  
It was a nice Saturday morning as Takato woke from his sleep and got up to look out the window. Takato smiled then turned around and nearly stepped on Guilmon; who was sleeping on the floor. He jumped over him but landed on the ground face-first. Takato got up and saw that Guilmon had woken up from his fall.  
  
"Is it breakfast time, Takato?"  
  
"No Guilmon, it's only.." Takato looked at his clock, "9 o' clock"  
  
"That's still time for breakfast, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Your going to have to wait though, I still need to get cleaned up. So you can sleep some more or wait. Okay?"  
  
"Mmm, Ok." Guilmon then went back to sleep. And Takato left his room and headed for the shower, grabbing a towel on the way. He went in and took his shower. He got out about ten minutes later.(a/n Man, long shower huh?) He got dressed with his usual clothes; his grey pants, blue shirt, and of course his yellow goggles.  
  
"Takato, Guilmon, breakfast!" Mrs. Matsuki yelled.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Oh boy, Guilmon Bread!! Yay!!" Guilmon ran straight down the stairs, with Takato following.  
  
The other tamers were having breakfast as well. For today will be a long day for them, and they don't even know it! Richard had gotten up early and was done with breakfast and was already looking through some of his modify cards.  
  
"Omnimon, when ChaosWolfmon comes, do you think we can take him down?" Richard asked his partner who was sitting with him in his backyard. "I don't know, Richard. But I can tell you is that with the other tamers, we might stand a chance." said Omnimon a bit too serious.  
  
"Geez Omnimon, relax, you don't have to be so serious. Just relax." Omnimon looked at him funny, while Richard just laughed.  
  
The morning went by and the tamers had a well relaxed rest of the morning. Takato and Rika were having lunch, they decided to have lunch instead of dinner because some dinner places are a bit to expansive. So, Takato treated Rika to some sushi with some noodles on the side. (a/n Heh, some lunch that is.)  
  
They both exited the restaurant after a good lunch. "That was pretty good. Did you like it, Rika?" asked Takato. "Yeah, Gogglehead, it was good." Rika said. Takato had a little smirk on his face but he kept it hidden.  
  
Henry, who was with Jeri at the time in his house, noticed the clouds forming outside. "What's that?!" asked Henry. Jeri looked up and saw also. "They look like clouds to me Henry." Terriermon said looking up as well. "It seems like something and it's going to come very soon. We better be on guard." Leomon advised.  
  
Henry then took it to call upon the other tamers. Richard was first to get it, then Takato and Rika, Ai and Mako, Kazu, Kenta, and then finally Ryo got it. And now, all tamers were headed to Shinjuku. All of them knew something was going to happen and fast!  
  
All of them quickly arrived at the same spot they met Richard for the first time. "What's up Henry?" Takato asked. "Just look up." said Henry. All of them looked up and that's when he came. Electirc sparks were coming out and then the most powerful Digimon according to Richard was here, and landed safely on the ground.  
  
"ChaosWolfmon.."  
  
Takato pulled up his Digivice and scanned him. "ChaosWolfmon, a virus type Digimon. His level is beyond Mega. His attacks are Wolf Fang Fist and Wolf Destruction." Takato said. "He could at least have better attack names." Terriermon spat out. "Terriermon!" Henry said.  
  
ChaosWolfmon looked like a fighter more then a Wolf. He stood up on two feet and had his claws to attack. His eyes were a dark crimson color, and he had this metal object around his neck. ChaosWolfmon stood there, not saying anything or making any sudden move.  
  
"Let's do it guys!" Takato said holding his Digivice in the air, the others did the same.  
  
Biomerge Digivolution!  
  
"Biomerge, Activate!" Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, and Ryo yelled.  
  
"Guilmon Biomerge to....GALLANTMON!!"  
  
"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!"  
  
"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!"  
  
"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!"  
  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!"  
  
Mode Change Digivolution!  
  
"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!"  
  
The five Megas stood up infront of the remaining tamers, and were standing next to Omnimon, Beelezemon, Antylamon, and Gaurdromon. "Ha, you think you can stand up to me?!" ChaosWolfmon yelled out.  
  
"Oh yeah, everyone, ChaosWolfmon can get really cocky!" Richard yelled out.  
  
"Now you tell us once I'm ready to kick this guys butt so bad!" Rika yelled back from inside her sphere.  
  
"It doesn't matter, the only thing we can do now is attack!" Jeri yelled out attacking ChaosWolfmon. "Wolf Fang Fist!!" ChaosWolfmon yelled out attacking SaberLeomon sending him flying like a worthless rag doll. SaberLeomon went flying and hit the ground hard. SaberLeomon DeDigivolved back to Leomon and a barely conscious Jeri.  
  
"Jeri!!! Are you okay?!" Henry yelled out from his sphere. He recieved an answer but couldn't hear her. "I think it's my turn to dance...Double Impact!!" Beelezmon yelled grabbing his guns and firing multiple rounds at ChaosWolfmon. ChaosWolfmon swatted the bullets like flys.  
  
"N-no..way..." Takato said.  
  
"Go get him Omnimon!" Richard yelled.  
  
"Oh no you don't, your going to fight last. We weaken him, you finish the job!" Terriermon said as MegaGargomon and Justimon went in to fight with Beelzemon who was now in Blast Mode.  
  
"Eat this! Gargo Missiles!"  
  
"Have some of this while your at it! Corona Blaster!"  
  
"And have this for your final meal! Voltage Blade!" Justimon charged his blade right at ChaosWolfmon following MegaGargomon's attack and Beelzemon's attack. "You still think you can defeat me? Well, here's your answer. Wolf Destruction!!" ChaosWolfmon crossed his arms together against his chest then separated them which caused a wind attack and forced all of them back, especially Justimon! But Justimon was still able to get up as well as MegaGargomon.  
  
Beelzemon took the hit hard and had DeDigivolved back into Impmon.  
  
"This is insane!" Takato yelled out.  
  
"Gaurdian Barrage!"  
  
Gaurdromon launched his missiles and actually hit ChaosWolfmon, but did no damage! "Ha, your small attack did nothing to me! Wolf Fang Fist!" Gaurdromon was hit hard sending him back.  
  
"Let's go Renamon!"  
  
"Guilmon, let's go!"  
  
Both Sakuyamon and Gallantmon: Crimson Mode charged at ChaosWolfmon who actually moved for once! He jumped high in the sky.  
  
"Wolf Destruction!!!"  
  
"Final Justice!!"  
  
"Ameythst Mandala!"  
  
All attacks hit eachother creating one big explosion. Sakuyamon and Gallantmon were pushed back a bit but were unharmed. As well for ChaosWolfmon. "Impressive. But you'll never survive this. Wolf Fang Fist!!" ChaosWolfmon charged at both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon.  
  
"Final Justice!!"  
  
"Ameythst Mandala!!"  
  
Both attacks hit again and were hitting eachother. ChaosWolfmon grinned. "Playtime's over!" he yelled and used more force in his attack which broke off Gallantmon's and Sakuyamon's attack and hitting both of them hard. "AHHHHHH!!!!" both of them yelled in pain.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
  
"Voltage Blade!"  
  
The two attacks came and caught ChaosWolfmon off gaurd and hit him. And the attacks did a bit of damage but wasn't enough to knock him down. "Your power is still too weak for me! Now here is the final attack...WOLF DESTRUCTION!!" ChaosWolfmon yelled hitting Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, MegaGargomon, and even Antylamon who was going to attack after them and making them all DeDigivolve.  
  
"Now I will destroy this world! No one can stop me now!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Let's see about that! Omnimon!"  
  
"Supreme Cannon!!"  
  
Omnimon's attack hit ChaosWolfmon and caused him some actual damage! "You again!?" ChaosWolfmon yelled.  
  
"You bet it's me! And I'm going to defeat you for what you did to my friends! GO OMNIMON!!"  
  
"Right! Transending Sword!!" Omnimon pulled out his sword and charged at ChaosWolfmon with all his might. ChaosWolfmon dodged the attack and went back to the ground. "WOLF DESTRUCTION!" He yelled and hit Omnimon. Richard yelled and felt that attack hit him hard.  
  
"C'mon Omnimon! You can get him!" Ryo yelled trying to support their only hope left.  
  
"Yeah! Go get them!" Takato yelled out to Omnimon.  
  
"Omnimon! Go and get him!" Richard yelled to his partner who nodded and charged up one final attack that he thought would surely defeat him. Omnimon grunted then finally yelled out, "SUPREME CANNON!!!" he fired it straight ChaosWolfmon and nearly sent him flying!  
  
There was a lot of smoke, then it cleared up and he was gone. "Where is he!?" asked Richard. Then he appeared behind Omnimon. "OMNIMON LOOK OUT!!!" Richard nearly screamed his lungs out as Omnimon turned around and saw ChaosWolfmon. "Wolf Fang Fist!!" ChaosWolfmon's attack nearly took out Omnimon who was now falling helplessly to the ground. And Calumon somehow got to Shinjuku and was watching the battle, and the triangle on his head began to glow red.  
  
"No....No....OMNIMON!!!!!"  
  
Biomerge Digivolution!  
  
"Biomerge, Activate!" Richard yelled as for the first time ever he merged with his partner.  
  
"Omnimon Biomerge to...WAROMNIMON!!!"  
  
Richard was now inside his very own sphere which was colored a more darker orange then Takato's and now, then newest and the most powerful Digimon, WarOmnimon, stands there waiting for the new battle..to begin  
  
Looks like something good actually happened to the tamers! And it's going to be the battle the decides the fate of the world! Keep reading for the final chapter to Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. The Final Battle!

Me: *yawns* Freaking school..  
  
Zero: Roar!( I'm still going to wake you up!)  
  
Me: Yeah yeah, I know Zero.  
  
Richard: I have a question. How did you get the idea for me and Omnimon to Biomerge and become WarOmnimon?  
  
Me: Well, remember when you said, and I'll quote it from the chapter called The Tamers Meeting, "Hey, and do you think me and you could Biomerge. Like to a level called Supreme or something?"  
  
Richard: Oh yeah..  
  
Me: Yeah I kind of got it and was thinking of the coolest name for him now, get on with the story so I can sleep..*falls down to the ground and falls asleep in the process*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own, Richard, WarOmnimon, and ChaosWolfmon.  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Battle!  
  
Takato pulled up his Digivice and scanned WarOmnimon. "C'mon, give me something on him...ah! Here we go! WarOmnimon: His level is Supreme! A Vaccine type Digimon. His Blitz Blade and Heaven Destroyer can really take down any enemy!"  
  
WarOmnimon looked a bit taller then Omnimon, he had the face mask thing that covers his eyes just like Cyberdramon and Justimon. He had Richard's exact scarf on him but it was enlarged. He had a long sword in his left hand, and on the back of his hand consisted of the Symbol of Courage; it was the same for his right hand which also consisted of the Symbol of Friendship. His face was changed a bit, instead of his blue eyes they were green, and the gold sharp thing on his head wasn't there.(a/n What the heck do you call that thing on his head?!) And then, finally on his chest, was both the Courage and Friendship symbol mixing together as one. And about eight white wings on his back.  
  
"Wow, he looks amazing! Nothing can stop him now!" Takato yelled in happiness.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Omnimon, what happened?"  
  
"We have Biomereged. We are now one, we are now WarOmnimon!"  
  
"All right! You bet we are! ChaosWolfmon, it's time for your evil and cruelness to end!"  
  
ChaosWolfmon laughed like he heard the funniest joke. Richard now had a bad feeling about this, but he ignored it. "What are you laughing about?!" Richard yelled out. "Just because you 'Biomereged' you think you can still beat me?!" ChaosWolfmon said. "That's it! It's time for this to end!!", Richard got his sword ready.  
  
"Blitz Blade!!"  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist!!"  
  
ChaosWolfmon's fist and WarOmnimon's sword collided and now were battling out; electric sparks were poping out and a bright light overwhelmed the sky. Both attacks ended in a stalemate and they both moved back and eyed eachother. Richard was breathing pretty deep from that last attack. Richard sighed, "That was only one attack, I know he has something up his sleeve..but what is it?!"  
  
"Is something wrong..?? Should I play softer with you?" ChaosWolfmon laughed as he teased WarOmnimon. Richard was now mad, but then just smirked. "Take this...Heaven Destroyer!!" The clouds were formed as one and a big hole came with a light that appeared over ChaosWolfmon, then it all turned red as the light was gone from the heavens and meteors came down attacking ChaosWolfmon. The meteors shot down randomly at where the light was shown, but as some hti ChaosWolfmon they fell into pieces and were about to hit the tamers but WarOmnimon had sliced all of them with his sword.  
  
"Hurry! Go find somewhere to shield yourselves!" Omnimon's voice said. "Right!" Ryo said as he and the rest of the tamers went about thousand feet from where the battle was going on, they could still see everything and they were away from everything.  
  
"Now, ChaosWolfmon, it's time for you to be destroyed!"  
  
"Ha, you think I will go down this easy?! Not exactly, my servents. Come and help your master!"  
  
Then small Wolf type Digimon came from behind ChaosWolfmon. This time Rika sighted the Digimon and scanned them. "Yugomon, A Data type Digimon, Rookie Level. They're Sonic Slash and Lightning Claw can really do some damage." (a/n If you had read my bio, this is my Digimon that I am creating. But, I'm not sure if I want to fully create him yet, i'm kind of in a debating situation.)  
  
"Heaven Destroyer!" WarOmnimon's attack's hit half of the Yugomon but they kept coming. "Plan B.." Richard said then began stepping on the Yugomon. "Oh man, now that's a cruel way to take-out Digimon, even if they are the enemy." Kazu stated.  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist!!"  
  
ChaosWolfmon's attack his WarOmnimon as he was taking out the Yugomon who were finally defeated once he was attacked. WarOmnimon flew back a couple of hundred yards then got up. "Blitz Blade!" WarOmnimon attacked ChaosWolfmon who grabbed his sword and broke it in half. "Wolf Destruction!!" WarOmnimon was hit harder then ever. Richard grunted, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Richard yelled in pain as he hit a building.  
  
"Ouchies, Takato, lemme fight, we can handle him. Right?" Guilmon asked lightly poking Takato trying to get his attention. Before he could answer, Ryo answer instead, "We can't Guilmon, for reason number one-we're not strong enough, and number two-this is Richard's battle." Guilmon then nodded and laughed a bit.  
  
WarOmnimon got up and looked at ChaosWolfmon who was just laughing. "Stop laughing! You'll regret ever doing this. Hurting my friends, hurting all the Digimon in the Digital World, All of them!" The symbol of Friendship on WarOmnimon's right hand began to glow. "Since I am the only one who can, I will defeat you once and for all!!!" The symbol of Courage started to glow as well, then both of the symbols on his chest began to glow as well.  
  
"Ha, look at the pretty glowing things, you won't see them anymore. Here it is..my final attack, combines from my own, WOLF FANG DESTRUCTION!!!" ChaosWolfmon jumped in the air charged up his and it was covered in a white aura. He charged at WarOmnimon and as he charged at him the white aura became the wind attack from his attack 'Wolf Destruction'.  
  
"Richard!!! GET OUT OF THERE!" everybody has said it at once. WarOmnimon flew up then got his final attack ready as well Richard grunted once more then yelled out, "HEAVEN DESTROYER!!!" Instead of multiple meteors, WarOmnimon created one big one to go up against ChaosWolfmon's attack. He threw it and it battled with ChaosWolfmon's fist. WarOmnimon then got his sword back into his hands.  
  
The battle between attacks stopped as it exploded and caused a lot of smoke. "This is the end.." Richard stated softly as he got his sword then yelled out one last time, "BLITZ BLADE!!!" He struck ChaosWolfmon straight in the gut area. ChaosWolfmon's eyes widened as he was struck, pain going through his whole body all at once.  
  
WarOmnimon withdrew his sword from ChaosWolfmon and watched him as his Data was being deleted. "Ha ha ha ha, you think this is the end? Well, you thought wrong!" ChaosWolfmon's body started to glow then he self-destructed which caused WarOmnimon to DeDigivolve, and ChaosWolfmon's Data flowed freely through the air. The tamers were already running to where Richard was once the explosion caused.  
  
Richard had been sent flying into a tree, then shortly fell down on his head. "Omnimon? Omnimon!!" Richard yelled out looking around. Then from the air, two in-training Digimon came flying down and landed on Richard.  
  
"Tsunomon and Koromon!!" Richard yelled in happiness, they both got on his head; Koromon on Richard's head, and Tsunomon on Koromon's head. The tamers soon arrived and saw Richard with his two in-training Digimon.  
  
"You did it, Richard!" Takato said. Richard nodded as everyone smiled. The Richard looked up one last time at the sky to see any of ChaosWolfmon's Data was left, there was none. 'He can return. And when he does, I'll be waiting...' Richard thought as he walked off with the other tamers.  
  
The End...??  
  
Me: Muawahaha! It's done! It's actually done! Now I must go and complete my Zoids fics ;;. So don't expect a Digimon fic from me for bit.  
  
Takato: Good! You'll give us a break.  
  
Me: Yeah yeah, anyways, I'd like to thank the people who read and reviewed this story, which is only a couple of people: Digidestined Of Courage, Guardian Greymon, Viral Zero, Josh, Rukato Fan, and My-Phuong. I think that's everybody. If I didn't say your name then thanks!  
  
Zero: *wave wave* Roar!!(Until Next Time!!) 


End file.
